


Стоя в тени любви

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky from the past, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter in love, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Всё случилось так неожиданно. Бум, бах, дым. Дубина даже хотел воспользоваться огнетушителем, но Тони не позволил. Он смотрел на результат своих трудов и глупо моргал. И как теперь объяснить всё Мстителям?





	Стоя в тени любви

Всё случилось так неожиданно. Бум, бах, дым. Дубина даже хотел воспользоваться огнетушителем, но Тони не позволил. Он смотрел на результат своих трудов и глупо моргал. И как теперь объяснить всё Мстителям?

Он сотворил глупость. Не то, чтобы это было впервые, но в таком масштабе так точно. Фьюри будет в ярости. Тони представил с каким осуждением Фьюри будет смотреть на него, когда узнает обо всём. Но с другой стороны, здесь, в Башне Мстителей, под одной крышей скопилось столько супергероев, что каждый день что-нибудь случалось, и, быть может, Тони сможет замаскировать свою оплошность под одну из супергеройских чрезвычайных ситуаций?

Тони думал, думал и думал. А потом вдруг оказалось, что целый рой роботов атаковал верхние этажи Башни.

— Железный Человек, Соколиный глаз, уводим их за город, мы не должны допустить разрушений и жертв, — скомандовал Стив, и Тони нахмурился.

— Джарвис, — вдумчиво сказал Тони, услышав приказ, — скажи Паркеру, чтобы спустился ко мне. У меня есть для него работёнка.

— Сию минуту, сэр, — ответил ИИ. — Сообщить Капитану Роджерсу о случившемся?

— Ни в коем случае, дорогой мой. Я ещё жить хочу.

 

***

Роботов было много. Клинт и Кэп атаковали их с крыши, а Тони постоянно вспоминал Тора, с которым эта битва стала бы в разы проще. Он парил в воздухе над Башней, пытаясь хоть что-нибудь узнать об этих странных маленьких роботах.

— Стив, какие цветы твои любимые? — спросил Тони, прицеливаясь. Он никак не мог выяснить откуда взялись эти роботы, отчего невероятно злился. Пустые разговоры всегда помогали отвлечься.

— Старк, вообще-то у нас есть работа, — фыркнул Стив в привычной для него манере. На поле боя он всегда вёл себя ответственно и не отвлекался по пустякам. — Кончай валять дурака.

— Мне нравятся пионы, — зато ответил Бартон.

— Не подыгрывать Железному Человеку, — вклинился Стив. Ох уж этот его приказной тон, возбуждающий всю команду.

Тони закатил глаза и очень жалел, что Кэп этого не видел. Можно подумать, он чем-то мешал. Летал себе среди роботов, уничтожал их, пытался выяснить хоть что-нибудь о них и немного узнать о друзьях. В конце концов иногда они пользуются одной душевой, почему бы не узнать о них что-то не очень значительное?

— У тебя же скоро день рождения, Кэп. Я пытаюсь выяснить, что тебе подарить. Не каждый день исполняется сто лет, — сказал Тони, а затем к его удивлению Джарвис что-то нашёл в этих странных тварях.

О, анализ данных среди миссии! Совсем как в компьютерной игре.

— Сто лет мне исполнится только в следующем году, — продолжил Стив, отбиваясь от роботов.

— Я дальновидный, — ухмыльнулся Старк. — Джарвис, дай изображение покрупнее. Да, вот так, ты понимаешь, что это за фигня? Они что, ненастоящие?

— Чистые сгустки энергии, сэр. Возможно, это вызвано аварией, произошедшей в вашей лаборатории.

— Так, Джарвис, попридержи язык. Капитан не должен об этом узнать.

Несомненно, Тони помнил о том, что Джарвиса слышит только он, а вот о том, что его прекрасно слышат все, кто участвует в операции, кажется, забыл. Сказать ещё большую глупость он не мог и, к его же сожалению, не мог постучать себе по голове за чёртову оплошность.

Стив в ярости это, конечно, не Халк, но исходя из наблюдений Тони, недалеко от него ушёл.

— О чём я не должен узнать? — прошипел Стив недовольно. Кажется, сейчас на роботов обрушится ураган под названием «Капитан Америка».

— Ни о чём, Кэп. С этими тварями я сейчас разберусь. Нужно только поймать правильную волну.

— Я умею делать волну руками, — снова вмешался Бартон. И зачем Стив вообще его взял с собой?

— Научи Капитана, — засмеялся Старк, видя, как Бартон вытанцовывает на крыше. — А то он какой-то хмурый.

— Запоминай, Кэп, — начал Бартон. — Для того, чтобы сделать качественную волну руками, необходимо задействовать двенадцать мышц…

— Поучительно. Всегда с вами узнаешь что-то новое, — не сводя взгляд с цели, сказал Тони. — Джарвис, увеличь мощность удара на полпроцента.

— Просто заткнитесь оба и работайте, — скомандовал Кэп.

— И всё-таки этот его голос возбуждает, правда, Бартон?

— Ага.

— Следите за языками.

— С тобой так скучно, Роджерс. Старк, включай музыку, мне надоело танцевать под бит, который я сам отбиваю. Давай, и раз, два… Раз-два-три, поехали.

Стив уже пожалел, что не отправился на миссию один. Всё-таки в их команде слишком много людей, желающих поболтать.

 

***

— Так вот значит, о чём говорил Джарвис.

— Угу.

Голос Тони прозвучал немного жалобно. Словно он ждал, что сейчас его будут отчитывать, но Стив, кажется, не собирался.

Как выяснилось, роботы появились из-за экспериментов Тони. Стив был страшно недоволен, но с другой стороны, Тони быстро от них избавился, таким образом почистив свою карму. Точнее, её часть.

Как он будет чистить оставшуюся часть, Стив не знал, но очень хотел бы, чтобы это решилось как можно скорее. Всё это его слегка напрягало.

Клинт разогрел попкорн на всех. Они встали в ряд у широкого кухонного стола: Клинт, Наташа, следом Тони, Ванда, Сэм и Стив. Никто не решался комментировать происходящее, но все наблюдали с большим интересом. Такого в их доме точно никогда не было. Такого не было ни в одном существующем (да и когда-либо существовавшем) доме.

— А где _наш_ Барнс, кто-нибудь знает? — спросила Наташа, повернувшись к Стиву.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — ответил Стив, даже не взглянув на неё, — а значит, спит до обеда.

— Вот же будет здорово, когда он зайдёт, а, — весело сказал Клинт, хрустя попкорном.

Здесь, в Башне, с Мстителями вечно что-нибудь происходит, что-нибудь невероятное и такое, что ни один человек с самым высоким в мире IQ не смог бы объяснить и трети случаев. А вот то, что они видели сейчас, не мог объяснить даже Тони, хоть и был единственным виновником.

В их доме уже был один Барнс, и сказать прямо, с Тони они не очень ладили. Оба были слишком задиристые и гордые, как два конкурирующих самца во время брачного периода. Так что «заводить» второго Барнса Тони никак не собирался, но наука решила всё за него.

Этот Барнс был младше, выглядел безобидным и много улыбался. Он не паниковал, совсем не был напуган и внимательно слушал всё, что ему говорил Питер. Старк даже пожалел, что оставил с ним нянчиться именно Питера, прекрасная зная, как тот неравнодушен к «оригиналу». Но сделанного уже не изменишь.

— Хорошо, что он тебя не узнал, — сказала Ванда, смотря на Стива. Сэм кивнул в знак согласия с ней.

— Думаете, он из прошлого? — спросила Наташа. — Или из параллельной вселенной?

— Надеюсь, что из прошлого, — с надеждой произнёс Тони, отхлебнув кофе. — Так хотя бы я буду знать, куда его нужно вернуть.

— Только не очень быстро, — довольно сказал Бартон, — а то я хочу увидеть лицо Барнса, когда эти двое пойдут на свидание. Вы посмотрите, как Паркер ручки распустил.

Не нужно было даже приглядываться, чтобы заметить. Питер и так норовил обнять кого-нибудь хотя бы раз в день, а этого Баки он знал всего ничего, но уже позволял себе немного распускать руки, обнимая и гладя колено нового знакомого, пока они сидели на диване, смотря телевизор.

Почему-то первым делом Питер решил показать младшему Барсну именно современное телевидение. Неспавшие Мстители негласно присоединились к просмотру утренних мультфильмов. Они смотрели уже третью серию мультфильма про губку Боба, и Стив задался вопросом, почему у краба дочь кит, как вдруг появился Барнс.

Мстители, как по команде, следили за ним взглядом, Бартон пытался не ржать, но всё-таки улыбнулся слишком широко, в чём следом обвинил Наташу, сказав, что та щекотала его. Баки сел на свободное место, лицом к Мстителям, спиной к телевизору, и стащил у Бартона из-под носа миску с попкорном.

— О чём спор? — спросил он, заметив, что у всех какое-то похожее выражение лица.

— Стив возмущается, что у краба дочь кит, — сказал Сэм и, оперившись локтями в стол, подпёр руками подбородок.

— Да боже мой, Стив, перестань, мы с тобой уже разговаривали об этом, когда смотрели Кунг-Фу Панду. Хватит дискриминировать мультяшных животных по признаку принадлежности к какому-либо виду.

— Да, Стив, — с усмешкой подхватила Наташа. — Дискриминация – это плохо и совсем не соответствует твоим уставам.

— Каким уставам? — нахмурился Стив, не понимая.

— Уставам Капитана Америка, — рассмеялся Баки.

— Да тише ты, чего ржёшь как лошадь, не слышно ж нихрена, — недовольничал Бартон.

— Не слышно ж нихрена, — передразнил Барнс. — Что ты там такое увидел-то?

— Мы все следим за Питером, — сказала Ванда. — У него новый друг.

Лицо Баки вытянулось от удивления. Питер здесь? Ну, это хотя бы объясняло почему взрослые люди смотрят мультики и спорят о них. Повернувшись, Баки разглядел на диване две обнимающиеся фигуры. Питера было узнать несложно. Эти худые плечи и взъерошенные волосы на голове Баки узнал бы даже в темноте. Не теряя ни минуты, он переметнулся на другую сторону стола и сел рядом со Стивом, заставляя всех Мстителей подвинуться.

В наступившей тишине можно было без труда услышать разговор Питера и… какого-то придурка, как характеризовал его Баки сам для себя.

— Если хочешь, могу показать тебе город, — говорил Питер, улыбаясь, — он сильно изменился за эти годы, ты его даже не узнаешь. Сходим в китайский ресторан, если хочешь. В Бруклине есть один, мистер Старк говорит, что там неплохо.

Гость Питера кивнул, но не в силах был оторваться от телевизора.

— Или знаешь, у меня есть крутой костюм, супергеройский, — продолжал Питер. Баки не нравилось, как тот смотрит на друга. — Мы можем погулять по крышам. Там здорово.

Прищурившись, Тони наклонился чуть вперёд и все остальные сделали точно так же. Они как будто стояли в кучке и совещались о чём-то, со стороны это наверняка смотрелось очень и очень глупо.

— Он использует мои пикап-фразочки, — прошептал Тони, чтобы не спугнуть Питера.

— Я убью тебя, Старк, — пробормотал Барнс, закатив глаза.

— Нет, ещё рано, подожди немного, — сказал Сэм. — Ты ещё самого интересного не видел.

— И кстати, твои пикап-фразочки, кажется, сработали, — добавил Бартон, смотря на Тони.

— А мне не так повезло, — взгрустнул Старк.

— Тони, а ты же мне задавал точно такие же вопросы, в день нашей первой встречи, — вспомнил вдруг Стив.

— Спасибо, что заметил, — покачал головой Старк.

—… или, если хочешь, пока что останемся здесь, у мистера Старка большая коллекция фильмов, — предложил Питер гостю.

И в этот момент гость кивнул, вся компания спокойно выдохнула. Баки толкнул Стива в плечо, но тот не понял зачем.

Дальше всё шло тихо и плавно. Никаких резких движений и звуков. Мстители наблюдали за младшим воспитанником, а Баки всё пытался понять, что здесь происходит. Наконец, не выдержав, он спросил об этом Стива, но тот всё свалил на Старка, заставляя его отдуваться за свою же оплошность. Как и всегда.

— У Питера появился _друг_ , — просто сказал Тони, не желая быть тем, кто всё расскажет Барнсу. — Тебе какое дело, ревнуешь, что ли?

— Я? Ревную? — фыркнул Баки. — С чего бы мне ревновать?

— Знаешь, а следовало бы, — хихикнул Клинт. — Хотя с другой стороны, ревность тут не уместна. Ревновать кого-то к самому себе, как минимум глупо.

— О чём ты вообще? — шёпотом прошипел Барнс.

— Операция «Разоблачение», — сказал Сэм. — Какую еду ты предпочитал, когда тебе было ну, скажем, лет семнадцать-восемнадцать?

— Не знаю, пиццу, может.

— У нас есть пицца? — спросил Клинт, смотря на Наташу.

— Нет, но есть парочка бургеров.

— Сойдёт.

Посмотрев на Барнса, Бартон хихикнул. Тони закатил глаза.

Следующий шаг был странным. Клинт, Сэм, Ванда, Тони и Стив играли в камень-ножницы-бумага. Баки не разрешили поучаствовать. После пяти ничьих, Клинт всё-таки проиграл. Собравшись с мыслями, он вышел из-за стола, достал бургеры из холодильника, быстро разогрел их в микроволновке и подошёл к дивану, на котором сидели Питер с другом. Они обнимались, и Бартон не понимал, каким образом Питер так быстро сблизился с этим парнем.

— У нас тут бургеры остались, не хотите, а, ребят? — спросил Клинт.

Питер повернулся, одарил его взглядом, потом посмотрел ему за спину и увидел новые лица. Баки стоял с краю и отчаянно пытался сделать вид, что не смотрит на Питера. Это было тяжело, потому что уж очень хотелось выяснить что там к чему и вообще, почему Питер приводит всяких чужаков в дом?

— Привет, — сказал Питер.

Бинго! Баки не успел поздороваться с Питом, как к ним повернулся гость, все замерли, смотря на выражение лица Барнса.

— Это незабываемо, — довольно пробормотал Клинт. — Будешь бургер, Баки?

 

***

— Это что сейчас такое было? — вспылил Барнс.

Наташа и Клинт решили остаться и понаблюдать за Барнсом-младшим и Питером, когда все остальные ушли в гостиную. Баки сидел в кресле и ничего не понимал. Он не сомневался в том, что видел; несмотря на всё, что произошло с ним за его долгую жизнь, он прекрасно помнил, каким был когда-то, а сложив весь ребус, используя все подкинутые ему подсказки, и сомневаться не приходилось в том, что это был он сам, но ещё совсем молодой и не измученный войной.

— Там Питер клеит твою восемнадцатилетнюю версию, потому что, видимо, более усовершенствованная версия его не замечает, — усмехнулся Сэм.

— Откуда он здесь взялся?

— Мы почём знаем, — пожал плечами Старк, и Стив тут же толкнул его в спину. — Может, всё это связано с роботами, состоящими из чистой энергии. Я не знаю. Но я всё исправлю, как только Брюс вернётся.

На минуту в комнате повисло молчание. Ванда с интересом наблюдала за всем этим и старалась не лезть в головы присутствующим, хоть и очень хотелось. По лицам можно было прочитать многое, но совсем не всё.

— То есть он – это я? — спросил Баки наконец, нахмурившись.

— Теоретически, да, — кивнул Тони. — Но я не могу быть уверен на все сто процентов.

— Я убью тебя, Старк, — фыркнул Барнс зло. — Какого хрена?

— Можно подумать, я специально, одного тебя мало мне тут, — в такой же манере ответил Тони.

— Когда приедет Брюс?

— На следующей неделе. Вроде, — неуверенно произнёс Старк. — Я попробую что-нибудь сделать сам.

Покачав головой, Баки перевёл взгляд на Стива. Он собирался встать и уйти, как вдруг мимо них прошли Питер и Баки-младший.

— А какие цветы ты любишь? — спросил Питер.

— Ну вот опять, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос.

 

***

Всю неделю к Баки запрещалось обращаться по имени. Питер всё свободное время проводил с Баки-младшим, а Беннер так и не приехал. Обстановка с каждым днём накалялась, Клинт и Наташа неустанно следили за милой парочкой, делая ставки, когда до Барнса-младшего дойдёт, что Питер за ним ухаживает.

В один вечер, неделю спустя, Мстители сидели в гостиной, когда Баки-младший и Питер вернулись с прогулки. Слава богу, что тот ужасный синий жакет, который был на Баки-младшем по «приезду», он больше не носил, предпочитая своей одежде то, что ему одолжил Питер.

Все понимали, почему Питер всё делает так демонстративно, каждый его шаг в отношениях с Баки-младшим, как новое представление, красиво сыгранная пьеса, призванная вызвать в настоящем Баки хоть какие-то чувства и эмоции.

— Они мило смотрятся вместе, — сказала Наташа сидевшему рядом Стиву. — Как думаешь, они уже целовались?

— Что? — влез Барнс недовольно.

— Ну ты посмотри, они же впервые вернулись, держась за руки. Для подростков это очень сильный и романтичный жест.

— Она права, — согласилась Ванда.

— Я думаю, что они ещё не целовались, — сказал Стив.

— Подожди, — тихо начал Сэм, не сводя взгляда. — Кажется, Питеру придётся уйти. Сейчас они будут прощаться. Притаились все и делаем вид, что не смотрим на них.

Все сделали так, как сказал Сэм. Все, кроме Баки. Он резко встал и прошёл между ними, взял Пита за руку и потащил куда-то в сторону, тот лишь успел на прощание помахать Баки-младшему и послать воздушный поцелуй.

Кажется, нехитрый план работал.

— Эй, Баки, поучаствуешь в нашем вечере кино? — спросила Ванда, заметив, что без Питера парень совершенно потерялся в пространстве. — Заодно, наконец, познакомишься с нами. Вот смотри, это Стив.

— Моего лучшего друга зовут Стив, — как ни в чём не бывало, ответил Баки, подходя ближе. — Но он маленький и тощий.

— Да, этот Стив совсем другой, — усмехнулся Бартон. — Большой и сильный.

— Заткнись, — грубо фыркнул Стив.

Баки-младший всё-таки сел на диван, рядом с пригласившей его Вандой.

 

***

— Стив, а какой у тебя любимый цвет? — спросил Тони за завтраком в среду.

Утром было унылым, небо за окном серым, а парочка фриков, постоянно обитающая на кухонном диване, очень уж утомляла Тони. Стив тоже старался на них не смотреть, но не любил завтракать где-то за пределами кухни.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Стив, надеясь, что если быть честным, то Тони наконец отвяжется.

— Звёздно-полосатый?

— Я не сам выбирал себе форму.

— Знаю-знаю, отец приложил руку. И всё же, назови мне цвет.

— Зачем?

— Готовлюсь к твоему юбилею, я же уже говорил.

— Но он через год.

— Устрою в этом году репетицию, чтобы если что, в следующем не огорчать тебя.

— Прекращай дурачиться. Лучше вон разберись с этим, — кивнув сторону дивана, сказал Стив.

— А чего разбираться-то? Вон, они целуются и всё у них хорошо.

— Что?!

Они и правда целовались. Кажется, в прошлый раз Стив не угадал, хорошо никто так ничего и не поставил.

Питер сидел сверху, обнимал Баки-младшего, который, задрав голову, тянулся к его губам. Выглядело это всё довольно мило, но всё-таки Стив смутился. Он отвернулся и тут же наткнулся на любопытный взгляд Старка.

— Как думаешь, послать Барнсу фотку? — спросил Тони. — Или нет, давай лучше ты.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — не понял Роджерс. — Меня это вообще не касается.

— Ну он же должен знать, что с его восемнадцатилетней версией у Питера всё клеится, так что теперь он может попробовать и сам. А ещё тебя он не размажет по стенке своей грозной, металлической рукой.

— Ему это неинтересно.

— А вдруг как посмотрит и решит, что ему тоже хочется нежности и ласки и…

Тони не успел договорить, как на кухню вошёл Баки. Он как всегда был на своей волне, не обращал ни на кого внимания и шёл прямо к цели – к холодильнику. Найдя банан, он хотел сразу же уйти, но остановился, увидев Питера и Баки-младшего на диване. Те всё ещё целовались.

— Да блять, — сказал Барнс и вышел из кухни.

— Как думаешь, что он чувствует, когда видит, что ну, как бы он сам целуется с Питером? — спросил Тони. Стив в ответ пожал плечами. — Тогда просто скажи свой любимый цвет.

— Успокойся, — фыркнул Стив.

Но это же был Тони. И в итоге они остановились на голубом.

 

***

Кажется, это было уже в пятый раз за день. Баки зашёл в комнату, увидел Питера с Баки-младшим и вышел. Питер разочарованно поджал губы. Признаться, не этого он ждал.

Он надеялся на что-то, похожее на чувства и надежду, а не на полное игнорирование. С другой стороны, видя его вместе с Баки-младшим, настоящий Баки так злился, что лицо становилось красным, и он ещё час после этого разговаривал одними матами и старался не ходить в зал, потому что трёх сломанных скамеек было достаточно.

Но, стараясь не думать о Баки и его отношении к нему, Питер продолжил целовать Баки-младшего. В конце концов это тоже был Баки, с ним было хорошо и приятно. Он был не таким, как «оригинал» и только лишь внешностью напоминал его. Характер, привычки и закидоны – всё было совсем другим, а главным его кредо в жизни, судя по всему, служило легкомыслие.

Но Питер думал, что вполне может насладиться моментом, пока Старк не вернул Баки-младшего восвояси. Ведь, возможно, это _единственный_ шанс в его жизни поцеловать Баки Барнса.

Было два часа ночи, когда Питер, ворочаясь, никак не мог уснуть. Устав, он поднялся с кровати и направился в лабораторию к Старку, чтобы выяснить хоть что-то о дальнейшей судьбе Баки-младшего. Ночная работа была в самом разгаре: Тони стоял около стола со схемами, в штанах и майке, и изображал будто бы играет на гитаре. Музыка, которую Тони слушал во время работы, всегда отличалась особой громкостью. Питер же стоял перед ним в одних трусах и домашних тапочках, которые вызывали лишнее недоумение на лице Старка.

— Мистер Старк, а когда вы вернёте Баки назад, в прошлое? — спросил Пит, не желая ходить вокруг да около.

— Когда разберусь с тем, что произошло, — кивнул Старк. — Я создал компьютерную модель, но нужен Беннер, чтобы лучше оценить все возможные варианты того, что будет, если я снова устрою здесь это. Не хотелось бы здесь иметь клан Барнсов, понимаешь?

— То есть возможно, он останется с нами… навсегда?

— Ну, тебе он вроде нравится, так что не вижу проблемы.

Питер думал, что сильно привязался, но не к тому.

 

***

Доктора Беннера не было слишком долго. Питер уже решил, что тот и вовсе забил на Мстителей, но, когда вдруг однажды он оказался на пороге лаборатории Старка, Питер понял, что ещё не всё успел.

Конец был близок, Питер чувствовал это своим особым паучьим чутьём, но не говорил об этом вслух. Его отношения с Баки-младшим не вызвали должного эффекта, но он понимал, что всё равно будет скучать по нему, поэтому старался проводить с ним всё свободное время.

Они лежали на диване с Баки-младшим и смотрели третий сезон Альфа. У серии было романтичное название – _Стоя в тени любви_. Альф, конечно, не эксперт в отношениях, но Питер отчего-то прислушивался к нему, вместо того, чтобы отвечать на ленивые поцелуи, на которые Баки-младший был невероятно щедр.

— А какое мороженое ты любишь? — спросил вдруг Питер у него, чувствуя, как чужие руки сжимали его задницу.

— С манго.

— Любимый спорт?

— Футбол.

— Любишь романтические прогулки?

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Баки, переставая целовать.

Он облокотился на спинку дивана и не сводил с Питера пристального взгляда, гладя его ноги и бока.

— Всё хорошо, — сглотнул Пит.

— Ты выглядишь странно, ведешь себя странно, спрашиваешь какие-то непонятные вещи… зачем тебе это всё?

— Хочу знать о тебе побольше.

Питер потянулся и поцеловал Баки-младшего, надеясь, что таким образом убедит его в правдивости своих _неправдивых_ слов. Это как ложь во благо, но была ли она таковой?

— А что ещё хочешь знать? — мечтательно спросил Баки, отодвигаясь, заглядывая в глаза Питера.

— У тебя есть родинки?

— Да, пара штук на левом плече.

— Нет, это не подойдёт.

Но похоже Баки-младший его не слушал. Питер почувствовал сладкий поцелуй на шее, следом за которым по шее прошёлся горячий язык. Рука Баки скользнула под футболку, ласково гладя спину. Сам не зная почему, Питер подставлялся под ласки и поцелуи и чувствовал, как повышалась температура тела, каждый раз, когда он думал о том, что последует дальше.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Питер, шумно выдыхая. Божечки-боже, почему эти чёртовы прикосновения такие приятные, несмотря на то, что ему щекотно?

— Клинт сказал мне, что пора перейти к настоящим действиям, иначе, цитирую: «всех в этом доме скоро начнёт тошнить», — пробормотал Баки-младший и уткнулся куда-то в шею, поцеловав. — И я подумал, почему бы и нет. _Хочу тебя, Пит_.

— Меня?

Вместо ответа Баки кивнул и поцеловал его. Питер не был против, скорее наоборот жаждал этого очень сильно, но мысли о настоящем Баки и о том, что он делает что-то не то, никак не выходили из головы. Целуя, трогая, прижимаясь, Питер думал и сомневался в каждом движении, но в один момент, когда Баки-младший выдохнул ему в губы, простонав сквозь зубы его имя, Питер был готов сдаться, не думая.

Баки-младший стащил с него футболку, прижался губами к голой груди. Питер выгнулся, хотел прижаться ещё ближе, но не успел. Крепкие металлические пальцы сжали его плечо.

Его практически выдернули с дивана.

— Твою же мать какого ты творишь? — вскрикнул Баки-старший.

— Что хочу, то и делаю, — фыркнул Пит, гладя плечо, на котором всё ещё оставались отметки от металлических пальцев.

— С ним, серьёзно? — показав пальцем на ошеломленного Баки-младшего, сказал Барнс. — Да этот мелкий пиздюк не может два плюс два сложить, а ты думаешь, что можешь его заинтересовать?

— Да откуда тебе знать вообще? В отличие от тебя, этому Баки не плевать на меня.

— Ему и не плевать? Не смеши меня, я же знаю, что ему плевать. Ты для него слишком сложный, слишком умный, ты для него _слишком_ , и чтобы он там тебе не говорил, это всё неправда. И пусть я не помню много из своей жизни, но я прекрасно помню себя в восемнадцать. Себя вот такого вот. В синем жакете, который, как мне казалось, выделял меня среди остальных. Если тебе хочется поцелуев, я тебя поцелую, но вот этому больше не позволю прикоснуться к тебе и пальцем.

Питер замер, смотря на внезапно замолчавшего Барнса. Баки-младший выглядел ещё более озадаченным.

— Будешь так смотреть, — резко сказал старший, — глаз тебе выколю и не пожалею, понял? И чтобы не смел больше трогать моего Пита.

И ушёл, оставив их вдвоём.

— Кажется, — начал Баки-младший, — мне нужно больше информации.

— Не сейчас, — рявкнул Питер, схватив футболку.

Он догнал Баки на лестнице, ведущей в спортзал. Баки выглядел расстроенным, но увидев Питера, сразу же изменился в лице. Непоколебимая уверенность, холодный взгляд – его любимый образ.

— Что это было? — тихо спросил Пит, встав совсем близко к Барнсу.

— Не хочу, чтобы он разбивал тебе сердце, — твёрдо отчеканил Баки, сглотнув. — Я знаю себя, поверь.

— А что, если я хочу, чтобы уже хоть какой-нибудь _ты_ разбил меня вдребезги? Чтобы было так больно, что больше не хотелось возвращаться к этому? Чтобы не выглядеть идиотом каждый раз, когда ты отшиваешь меня при всех? Что, если я просто хотел _попробовать_ того Баки Барнса, потому что с этим мне уже ничего не светит?

— Тот Баки Барнс и я – не одно и тоже, — пробормотал Баки в оправдание.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Питер, — я вижу все различия между вами. Он совсем не ты, совсем не такой, какой мог бы понравиться мне, и единственная причина, по которой я вообще был с ним, потому что ты когда-то был таким.

— Ты понимаешь, что завтра мне исполняется сто? А тебе едва есть восемнадцать. Понимаешь, что я больной на голову? Что я сплю с ножом под подушкой? Что кричу во сне? Что…

— …кладешь много сахара в кофе, что постоянно ломаешь дверные ручки. Что не спишь ночами, сидя перед телевизором, что чертовски ненавидишь одиночество, но не можешь, когда вокруг не те люди. Я знаю о тебе всё, Баки. Знаю, что ты предпочитаешь спарринг с Наташей, потому что она тебя не жалеет. Знаю, что любишь болтать с Клинтом, потому что он всегда шутит. Знаю, что несмотря на все ваши тёрки с мистером Старком, ты хочешь с ним подружиться. И что постоянно советуешь Стиву уже пригласить его на свидание. Я знаю, что ты слушаешь классическую музыку каждое утро, потому что не знаешь, как поменять звонок будильника. Я знаю, что ты стараешься читать быстрее, чем можешь...

Баки смотрел на него, моргая. Питер был прав в каждом сказанном им слове, и это поражало.

— … Но, если тебе, прости, насрать на меня, какого чёрта ты вмешиваешься в мою жизнь? — закончил Питер, стиснув руки в кулак.

— Каждый раз, когда ты зовёшь меня куда-нибудь, мне чертовски сильно хочется согласиться, но… Боже, Питер, просто взгляни на себя и подумай, чтобы найти кого-то получше, чем я...

Питер не собирался слушать это бред. И господи, как может быть, что тот Баки-из-прошлого был таким смелым, а его нынешний Баки совсем не такой? Он схватил его за ворот футболки и притянул совсем близко.

— Ты обещал мне, что будешь целовать меня, если я захочу. А я хочу.

Когда Баки поцеловал его, Питер почувствовал ещё одну разницу между нынешним Баки и той его копией из прошлого. Всё было совсем иначе. Его поцелуй был одновременно и жарким, и нежным, сладким и жгучим, робким и страстным; его руки касались щёк Питера.

— Ему Клинт посоветовал перейти к действиям, — тихо пробормотал Питер, остановившись. Он обнял Баки за шею, прижался к его лбу своим и был рад, что тот его не отталкивал.

— Я подвешу Клинта за резинку его любимых трусов с пакманом к вентиляции в спортзале, — сказал Баки и снова поцеловал Питера, понимая, что совсем не желает останавливаться.

Он оставлял короткие поцелуи. И когда Питер осознал, что все идёт, словно как должно было, то прижался к Баки сильнее, чувствуя его крепкое тело и сильную хватку.

 

***

У Питера всё ещё было одно незаконченное дело. Баки-младший должен был знать, что происходит в этой жизни, которая совсем не его. Он нашёл его уже вечером, когда настоящий Баки был вынужден отправиться куда-то со Стивом.

— Прости, — начал Питер, садясь рядом. Баки-младший смотрел гонки с большим увлечением и, кажется, не был настроен на разговор. — Надо было сказать тебе раньше.

— Просто объясни почему ты назвал меня «этим Баки», — легко сказал тот, даже не поворачиваясь. — Я понял, что я в будущем. Но если я «этот Баки», то есть и другой Баки, а по моим подсчётам мне вот-вот должно исполниться сто лет. И… Как такое возможно?

— О, я не могу спойлерить тебе про твою же жизнь.

— Спойл… Что?

— Неважно. Важно лишь то, что ты доживёшь до ста.

— А вот это круто, — довольно сказал Баки-младший. — Жаль, что Стива со мной не будет.

Питер поморщился и сжал губы, чтобы не сболтнуть глупость. Баки-младший это заметил и с минуту смотрел на него с открытым ртом, обдумывая.

— Хочешь сказать, что тот широкоплечий блондин по имени Стив – это мой лучший друг спустя сто лет? — наконец спросил он, и Питер лишь пожал плечами. Мистер Старк его убьёт.

— Слушай, а не хочешь познакомиться с доктором Беннером? Он знает, как вернуть тебя домой. Кажется. Ты ведь хочешь домой?

 

***

Уже десять минут Стив пытался добиться от Баки внимания. На пути в спортзал им попался Питер, который вернулся в Башню после небольшой стычки с уличными хулиганами, и теперь Баки вцепился в него так, словно его к Питу магнитом тянуло.

Закатив глаза, Стив не выдержал и двинулся дальше, потому что понимал, что от Баки теперь ничего не добьётся. На одном из поворотов за ним увязался Тони, и это был ещё один повод демонстративно закатить глаза, но Стив сдержался.

— Стив, — позвал его Тони.

— Что?

— Не хочешь посмотреть на звезды?

— Не сейчас, Тони, я занят. И вообще, хватит дурачиться. Вы с Бартоном как близнецы.

— А знаешь, я по гороскопу близнецы и с раками у нас хорошая совместимость. Романтические прогулки, горячий секс и все такое.

— Вот и найди того, кому это интересно.

— Ну Сти-и-ив, — проскулил Тони.

Почему ты такой непроходимый тупица? Кажется, это синдром парней из прошлого века. Стив ушёл вперёд, оставляя Тони позади и никак на него не реагируя. Лучше бы тот работал, честное слово.

Стив зашёл в зал, Тони влетел следом за ним, не желая сдаваться. Он ведь не какой-то там слабак.

— Ну, Стив, чёрт тебя дери, чего ты ломаешься, как девочка? — выкрикнул Тони, чтобы обратить на себя внимания.

— Я? Я ничего такого не делал, — подняв брови, ответил Стив, продолжая странно смотреть на Тони.

Тони раздосадовано помотал головой. И вроде бы Стив никогда не был сложным человеком, но Тони уже не знал, как с ним бороться. Он уже собирался сдаться, чтобы завтра попробовать начать сначала, как откуда-то сверху послышался голос Бартона.

— Слушай, Старк, а может тебе вытащить из прошлого щупленького Стива, чтобы он уже всё понял, а? Вон замороженному Барнсу это помогло.

Подняв взгляд вверх, Тони увидел Бартона, висящего на потолке. Кажется, кто-то повесил его на крючок для канатов. Прямо под ним лежало несколько матов, на всякий случай видимо.

— Как ты сюда попал? — спросил Тони, выгнув бровь. — Опять натворил каких-то гадостей?

— Не совсем.

— Я не буду тебя снимать.

— А я и не просил. Серьёзно, Старк, обойдусь и без тебя. Мне же не пять лет.

— Ой да, иди ты в жопу, — фыркнул Тони недовольно. — И прекращай корчить рожи. Надоел уже. Поделом тебе досталось.

— Тони, — вдруг перебил его Стив, — ты что со мной флиртовал?

— Ну, вообще, уже четыре года, но спасибо, что заметил.

— О, нет, — Стив тут же залился краской. — Пожалуйста, не вытаскивай меня из сороковых, тебе не понравится.

— А ты переживаешь понравишься ли ты мне? — с возмущением, оставшимся от разговора с Бартоном, сказал Тони.

— Ну да.

— Ну так можешь не переживать, мне хватило одного опыта и пролитого стакана виски, и…

— Объявляю вас мужем и женой, — засмеялся Бартон. — Серьёзно, вы такие милашки. Ходите друг за другом, смотрите друг на друга, кидаете косые взгляды. И каждый раз так интересно наблюдать за вами. Мы с Наташей долго спорили о том, когда же уже вы перейдёте черту, а вы всё ходите вокруг да около. Просто поцелуйтесь уже и дело с концом.

Тони снова косо посмотрел на Клинта, потом перевёл взгляд на Стива, который тоже смотрел на Клинта.

— Может, договорим на крыше? — спросил Тони. — А то этот Купидон достал болтать.

— Ну давай, — легко согласился Стив. Он спрятал руки в карманы спортивных штанов и в глупом жесте поднял плечи, как всегда и делал.

Закрыв дверь в зал, Стив вдруг сообразил:

— И сейчас вот это тоже был флирт?

— Ну да, — подтвердил Тони. — Крыша, небо, звёзды, огни Нью-Йорка, всё в лучших традициях. Ты имеешь что-то против?

— Совсем нет, — ответил Стив, улыбнувшись. — Ну, пошли?

— Пойдём, я покажу тебе тайный лифт Железного Человека.


End file.
